jojofandomcom-20200222-history
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle (ジョジョの奇妙な冒険　オールスターバトル, JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken Ōru Sutā Batoru) is an upcoming fighting game based on the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure franchise. It was announced on July 5, 2012, along with the Anime, to celebrate the 25th anniversary of the series. The game contains characters ranging from Part I: Phantom Blood to Part VIII: Jojolion; currently 36 characters have been confirmed with more DLC characters to be announced. The game is in development by CyberConnect2 and will be released by Namco Bandai Games exclusively for the Playstation 3 on August 29th 2013. Gameplay The Gameplay shows a 2D fighting style with 3D cellshading characters. CyberConnect2 is known for making the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm Series. Gameplay will be similar to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future. *Each character has a Style button that defines how he fights. This is different from the BB Drive in that many characters share similar Styles. For example, Jotaro's Style summons Star Platinum, while Joseph's makes him use the Ripple. Basically, it's the same old Stand button from the previous game, just with a more universal name. *The gauges are health, guard (depletes while guarding attacks, causing guard crush when it's empty), and Heart Heat (the super gauge). Some characters also have unique gauges over the Heart Heat one: Joseph's makes his consecutive Ripple attacks stronger, similar to Akihiko from Persona 4: Arena.and Mista got a gauge that shows the amount of bullets he has at the moment. *One stock of Heart Heat gauge can be used to perform a "Heart Heat Attack", while two can be used to perform a "Great Heat Attack". *You can perform a Stylish Move: the character strikes one of their poses and dodges the attack completely. It costs some Guard Gauge, but gives you a great chance to counter-attack. *Taunting the opponent depletes the enemy's Heart Heat gauge, and has some very flashy animations, especially after you win the round. *The game has chain combos with Weak, Medium and Strong attacks, but there is also the "Easy Beat" option. Just press the Weak attack button with proper timing, and you will perform a combo with a HHA at the end. *The game's RC mechanic is "Puttsun Cancel". By spending some of the Heart Heat gauge after performing a special move, you can freeze your opponent for a while, either giving you time to continue the combo or make your moves less punishable. *Tandem Attacks are still in for the characters who have the Stand style. It also still consumes some of the Heart Heat gauge. *There are stage gimmicks, though it's not clear whether you can turn them off or not. *Stage Hazards are activated by someone falling down on a representative series of red waves that stem from the hazard, and have their paths or areas of effect highlighted on the ground. *Some hazards occur continuously in set intervals after they have been triggered. *Some hazards, such as Weather Report's frog rain will trigger status effects such as poison, represented by the life bar turning purple. *There won’t be quick time events. *Characters can perform intimidation moves, such as Dio's WWRRRYY! or Part 8 Josuke enjoying a jelly roll the wrong way which will reduce the opponent's Heart Heat by about 1/8th a stock. *ゴゴゴ "Rumbling" Mode: When HP is low, this is activated automatically, attack power increases and gauges fill up faster. *Preparedness Mode: Attacks no longer make you wince/flinch. Only 4 characters so far can activate "Preparedness Mode": Giorno, Bruno, Mista, and Hermes. *Much like the original fighting game, if two attacks of similar properties clash, the fighters will enter a "Blazing Fists" match where they must mash buttons faster than each other to gain a free hit. Confirmed Modes *An "unconventional" Story Mode. *Campaign *Versus *Practice *Customize *Gallery Mode *Online Mode Confirmed Special Attacks *Jonathan's HHA is the Fire Punch he uses to kill Dio. His GHA is the Sunlight Yellow Overdrive, visually similar to the one he uses against Bruford the Black. *Will Antonio Zepelli's HHA is the Ripple Punch he uses against the frog.His GHA is "Taiyou no Hamon (Ripple of the Sun)" Where he knocks his opponent back and charges his ripple, blasting the opponent with a powered up Zoom Punch. *Dio Brando's HHA is Space Ripper Stingy Eyes. His GHA is the freezing technique he used against Dire. *Joseph's HHA is a ripple imbued gun attack which can later be combo-ed into anti-air version of it. His GHA is Ripple Clacker Volley (stuns the opponent with hidden rope, hides clackers behind his back and then slingshots them to his opponent from all directions) *Caesar's HHA is him launching a flurry of ripple bubbles at the opponent with his Bubble Launcher and then creating a giant bubble around them, much like he did to Joseph when they first met. His GHA includes saucer lenses bubbles and sunlight rays which ambush the opponent and fire them with multiple beams of light. *Esidisi's HHA includes the fire-based kick that killed Loggins. His GHA is him sticking his blood vessels inside the opponent from multiple directions and wrapping them in flames. *Wamuu's HHA is Holy Sandstorm where he knocks his opponent with sand/wind. His GHA is Final Mode: Gathering Gale, turning his horn into a giant wind-based drill and slaughtering his opponent with it. *Kars's HHA is "Bright Saber" After cutting the opponent, Cars pauses for a moment. Then, after they fall down, he rushes forward for an instant finishing blow!! His GHA is "This is the birth of Cars, the Ultimate Being!!!" By donning the stone mask with the Red Stone of Aja embedded inside, Cars evolves into Ultimate Being! As Ultimate Being, he gains traits of all sorts of living beings! *Jotaro's HHA is "Oraoraoraora!", his signature flurry of punches, while his GHA is "You pissed me off", which turn the screen into a manga panel and freezes time before delivering even more punches. Jotaro can also stop time for up to 10 seconds depending on how much heart gauge he has. *Avdol's HHA is combo attack using Magicians Red and his fire, he ends blasting the opponent and saying his “YES, I AM”. His GHA is his Crossfire Hurricane, where he throws several of his ankh-shaped fire blasts at his opponent. *Kakyoin’s HHA is “How about this!”, Hierophant Green unravels into strings and dive into the opponent's move, attacking him from the inside, like he did to Death Thirteen. His GHA is “20m Radius Emerald Splash”, shoots many emeralds all over the screen, trapping his opponent with a net. *Polnareff’s HHA is “Can’t catch me when I take off the armor!”, which removes Silver Chariot’s armor, making it faster, but lowering defense. His GHA is “Gives you chills, doesn't it?”, a very fast attack with Silver Chariot’s afterimages. *Hol Horse's HHA is a controlled bullet which attacks many times, His GHA has J. Geil's Stand, Hanged Man, who stabs the oponent similar to his finisher in Heritage for the Future while Hol Horse shoots them in the face similar to how the two defeated Avdol. *DIO's HHA is him stopping time and throwing a barrage of knives, resuming time as they fly at the opponent. His GHA is his infamous ROADROLLADA!! Where he stops time, then drops a steamroller on his opponent, repeatedly smashing it before it explodes. *Josuke Higashikata's HHA has him punching his opponent repeatedly before having Crazy Diamond shoot a piece of glass through his opponent, only to have it boomerang around and hit them again. His GHA has him actually healing the enemy to their maximum health before having Crazy Diamond's "DORA" barrage them into submission, similar to how he defeated Yuuya Fungami. *Okuyasu Nijimura's HHA uses his Stand erase the immediate area in front of him, it can delayed to increase the damage and range. His GHA has him use The Hand to repeatedly attack the opponent with his power, then after a final hit, he grins but a flowerpot flies out of nowhere and hits himself in the face, causing damage to himself as well. *Koichi Hirose's HHA is Echoes assaulting his opponent with a loud barrage of sound. His GHA is Act 3 knocking them into the air, beating them up, and finally slamming them to the ground with his increased gravity. *Rohan Kishibe's HHA is "I’ll take your “Reality” for myself!", Rohan rips out a lot of pages out of the opponent. The damage is small, but he seals all their command moves for a set period of time. His GHA "Heaven’s Door" Rohan writes down “I cannot attack Kishibe Rohan” on the opponent. This attack seals off every single attack, but only lasts a set period of time. *Shigekiyo Yangu *Akira Otoishi's HHA is his stand, Red Hot Chili Pepper, grabs his opponent and drags him into the ground, sliding around and electrocuting him while Akira wails on his guitar. His GHA, makes spot lights shine on Akira like he's performing a concert and he starts playing his guitar, all the while Red Hot Chili Pepper is beating his opponent to the rhythm. *Yoshikage Kira's HHA "I’ll blow you to smithereens!" has Kira strikes a pose with Killer Queen, and then beats up the enemy. Then, after blowing them up into the air, he triggers an explosion, blowing them away! His GHA "Sheer Heart Attack" has him launching Sheer Heart Attack into his opponents torso, who gets knocked back and the tank flies up, only to fall down and explode on the opponent. Like in his fight with Koichi, his Echoes Act 3 can slow down Sheer Heart Attack dramatically. *Kosaku (Kira)'s HHA has Killer Queen charge a ball of air in it's stomach, if the opponent attacks him, they get blown back and Kira measures out the distance before shooting a powerful air bomb at them. His GHA is Bites The Dust, where he grabs Hayato and the camera zooms into the opponent's eye, where the image of Killer Queen is in it and detonates the time bomb. The round timer rewinds ten seconds and Kosaku regains some health. *Giorno’s HHA is “The sharp pains… They’re hitting me slowly!..”, a slow-mo punch of Gold Experience. His GHA is “Never-ending End”, Gold Experience is transformed into Gold Experience Requiem, gaining new abilities and increasing his power, albeit temporarily. *Bruno Buccellati's HHA is Sticky fingers opening a hole into the ground which he throws his opponent into, closes it up, and sounds of him beating his opponent can be heard, but it also damages Buccellati as well. His GHA is his famous Barrage of fists attacks he did against Pesci, ending with him saying Arrivederci. *Narancia's HHA is “Get them with the big one!”, Aerosmith continuously bombs the opponent. His GHA is “Volare Via!” Aerosmith shoots the opponent and him saying Volare via ("Fly Away!") before his plane drops a bomb on him. *Mista's HHA is “I’ll shoot the hell out of you!”, he shoots a bullet, which is broken into 7 pieces by his Stand, and launched against the opponent. His GHA is “Now I’m serious”, Mista shoots a bullet that gets redirected by Sex Pistols multiple times. *Diavolo's HHA is Epitaph. The ability that let's Diavolo see into the future with 100% precision. While in this mode, Diavolo dodges most of the enemy's attacks automatically with Stylish Action. However, It does not drain his Guard Gauge. His GHA is “Pinnacle of Eternity!”, Diavolo activates King Crimson's ability, going behind the opponent, and after some threatening words, chops into the opponent's clavicle. *Jolyne Cujoh's HHA is a barrage with a baseball, like she did against Mirashon. Her GHA is her wrapping her opponent up with Stone Free's net before beating them with a fist rush. *Hermes Costello's HHA, puts one of Kiss' seals on her opponents head and then she takes it back. Her GHA is she puts one of Kiss' seals on her opponents head, then her stand hits them repeatedly before taking the seal back off, causing big damage as their heads fuse back together. *Weather Report *Narciso Anasui *Pucci's Stand evolves with special techniques. His HHA with White Snake has him pull a disc out of the opponent, sealing something from them. Telling the 14 words to Green Baby, and Whitesnake will evolve to C-Moon. If you use C-Moon's GHA it will evolve to Made in Heaven, who can speed up time, and the opponent will move slower. *Johnny's HHA is special, it makes his Tusk grow from Act 1 to Act 4, collecting the corpse parts makes the same effect. His HHA Act 1, makes Act 2 appear and shoot to the ground, hitting the opponent. His HHA Act 2, shoots himself with Act 3 and teleporting behind his opponent before shooting them repeatedly. His HHA Act 3 and Act 4, Act 4 appears and starts a barrage of punches. His GHA has him thrown off his horse, activating Act 4, which he shoots his opponent before Tusk flies in and starts punching them repeatedly similar to how he attacked Funny Valentine. *Gyro's HHA is a double Steel Ball attack which can be done on the horse as well. His GHA is a steel ball attack with Ball Breaker which invokes the super spin. *Funny Valentine's HHA has him taunt the opponent, setting up a counter where if the opponent hits him, He gets knocked back, causing multiple clones of Valentine from parallel worlds appear and beat the opponent up. His GHA has him pulling the opponent to a parallel world and throwing them at the opponent's alternate version, creating a paradox and obliterating both of them in Menger Sponges like he did against Wekapipo. *Jousuke (Jojolion)'s HHA is him using Soft & Wet's plunder ability to take the eyesight of his enemy, like he did to Joushuu. His GHA is him using Soft & Wet's soap bubble to steal the friction from his opponent's body, then after a barrage of attacks, he hits him one final time, sending him spinning out and colliding with the stage wall. Unique Special Attacks In certain match-ups and under certain conditions, the special attacks for some changes to how it panned out in the manga. the some examples include: *Dio's HHA on Jonathan Joestar, when Space Ripper Stingy Eyes K.O.'s Jonathan, he puts his hands up as it pierces his neck. *DIO's GHA on Jotaro, if a certain button input is done on Jotaro's part, he then stops time and minimizing the damage. *Giorno's HHA on Buccellati, when Buccellati is hit, his face extremely cortorts as a tooth flies out of his mouth. *Giorno's HHA on Jonathan, when he is hit, Gold Expierence put its thumb into Jonathan's eye, much like his father did. *Yoshikage Kira's GHA on Koichi, when Sheer Heart Attack is activated, Koichi can slow down it's speed by using Echoes Act 3. *Johnny's GHA on Valentine, when Valentine collected all the corpse parts and Johnny activated Act 4, It separates the barrier protecting Valentine, then proceeding to pummling D4C in Valentine's stead. Stages The following stages have been confirmed in-game during promotional materials and trailers. So far there are 12 stages confirmed, 1 or 2 from each series. *'Dio's Castle (from Part I: Phantom Blood)' ' Stage Hazard:' Falling Chandelier Situation Finish: '''Sent flying off Balcony (Phantom Blood Dio only?) *Skeleton Heel Stone (from Part II: Battle Tendency) ' ' Stage Hazard:' Vampire Horses '''Situation Finish: '''Vampire Horse Trample *'El Cairo City (from Part III: Stardust Crusaders) ' ' Stage Hazard:' Senator's Car '''Situation Finish: '''Crash into the Water Tower *'Dio's Mansion (from Part III: Stardust Crusaders) ' ' Stage Hazard:' Nukesaku Decends '''Situation Finish: '''Thrown Outside into the Sun (DIO only?) *'Morioh (from Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable) ' ' Stage Hazard:' Lightning Strikes '''Situation Finish: '''Abduction by the hands in Reimi's Alley *'Kira Estate (from Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable) ' ' Stage Hazard:' Yoshihiro Kira /Atom Heart Father Attacks '''Situation Finish: '''Thrown into a stack of books, and one flips open, revealing where Kira wrote "No one can stop me" *'Rome (from Part V: Vento Aureo) ' ' Stage Hazard:' Secco/Oasis Ground Liquefication '''Situation Finish: '''Trash Truck *'Naples Train Station (from Part V: Vento Aureo) ' ' Stage Hazard:' Pesci's Beach Boy '''Situation Finish: '''Pesci's Beach Boy hooks the opponent from the train and the train starts moving, dragging the opponent away with it *'Green Dolphin Street Prison (from Part VI: Stone Ocean) ' ' Stage Hazard:' Weather Report Frog Rain '''Situation Finish: '''Unknown *'Kennedy Space Center (from Part VI: Stone Ocean) ' ' Stage Hazard:' C-Moon '''Situation Finish: ' Sent flying forever *'The Atlantic Ocean (from Part VII: Steel Ball Run) ' ' Stage Hazard: '''Lucy Steel's Stand '''Situation Finish: '''Unknown *'Wall Eyes (from Part VIII: JoJolion)' ' Stage Hazard: Joushuu Running 'Situation Finish: 'Joushuu Rock Hit : Characters Unplayable characters *Coco Jumbo: It appears in the Naples Train Station stage in the fountain. *Doobie: He appears in the background of the Dio's Castle stage. *Joushuu Higashikata: shows up as a stage hazard in the Wall Eyes stage. *Secco: shows up as a stage hazard in Rome. *Lisa Lisa: She can be seen in the background of the Skeleton Heel Stone stage next to Kars. *Lucy Steel: She is seen in the background of the Atlantic Ocean stage as a stage hazard. *Nukesaku: He is seen in the Dio's Mansion stage, as a stage hazard. *Yoshihiro Kira: He appears in the Kira's Estate ''stage as a stage hazard. *Wilson Phillips: shows up as a stage hazard in the El Cairo stage. *Pesci: shows up as a stage hazard in Naples. *Prosciutto: He appears in the ''Naples Train Station ''stage, entering the train with Pesci. *Speedwagon: He is seen in the background of the ''Dio's Castle stage & appeared as a narrator for PV5. Is an explanatory character on one of the game's menus. (Main Menu) *Stephen Steel: He is seen in the background of the Atlantic Ocean stage. *Vanilla Ice: In the Dio's Mansion stage, damage caused by his stand is seen in the background, it is unknown at this time if he is in the game as a playable character or a Stage hazard for this specific stage. His stand (Cream) appears during PV5. *Yasuho Hirose: She is seen in the background of the Wall Eyes stage with her stand (Paisley Park). *Joseph Joestar (Part III): His hands and stand appeared in the opening of the third trailer, he also appears in the background of El Cairo City stage. *Terence T. D'Arby: He appears in the game commercials. Seems to be the explanatory character for the Character Gallery. *Cioccolata: confirmed voice actor - Naoya Uchida "Jojo's Bizarre... Game recording has ended! Tired from Cioccolata's intensity." *Sale: His stand (Kraft Work) appears in the beginning of the 5th Trailer. *Doppio: He appears during Diavolo's entrance animation. He is voiced by Akira Ishida. *Yuuya: His stand (Highway Star) appears during PV5. *Tonio Trussardi: His stand (Pearl Jam) appears during PV5. *Leone Abbachio: His stand (Moody Blues) appears during PV5. He is one of the explanatory characters on the game's menus (BGM viewer). *Rykiel: He and his stand (Sky High) appear during PV5. *Emporio Alnino: He appears in Gallery Mode, as a part of the stage hazard in The Kennedy Space Center and as an explanatory character in one of the game menus''.'' *Melone: He appears as an explanatory character in one of the game menus. *Daniel J. D'Arby: He appears as an explanatory character in one of the game menus (Customization). *Green Baby: It appears as part of Pucci's evolution to obtain C-Moon. *Ringo Roadagain: He appears as an explanatory character in one of the game's menus (Versus). *Ghiaccio: He appears as an explanatory character in one of the game's menus (JoJo Dictionary). *Reimi : She appears as an explanatory character in one of the game's menus (Story mode part selection), she also makes a cameo on the Morioh stage, as part of the Situation Finish (where only her voice is heard, explaining the defeatd character about the Alley's Hands). *Oingo & Boingo : They appear together as explanatory characters in one of the game's menus (Art viewer). Gallery Shigechiasbtease.jpg|Shigekiyo Yangu teased for All-Star Battle LWbGfTN.jpg|Weather Report and Narciso Anasui with Diver Down as DLC (some people think this is a fake scan, its unknown yet if this is true or not) 1175686 10201041549475349 87810036 n.jpg|Shigekiyo Yangu with Harvest as a DLC l_500647c503f94.jpg|All Star Battle Logo Jonathan ASB.jpg|Jonathan Joestar Zeppeli_ASB.jpg|William Anthonio Zeppeli DioBrando_ASB.jpg|Dio Brando Joseph_ASB.jpg|Joseph Joestar Caesar_ASB.jpg|Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli Wham_ASB.jpg|Wham Esidisi_ASB.jpg|Esidisi Kars_ASB.jpg|Kars Jotaro_ASB.jpg|Jotaro Kujo SPlatinum_ASB.jpg|Star Platinum Kakyoin_ASB.jpg|Noriaki Kakyoin HGreen_ASB.jpg|Hierophant Green Polnareff_ASB.jpg|Jean Pierre Polnareff SChariot_ASB.jpg|Silver Chariot Avdol ASB.jpg|Mohammed Avdol MagicianRed ASB.jpg|Magician's Red HolHorse ASB.jpg|Hol Horse Emperor ASB.jpg|The Emperor Dio ASB.jpg|Dio TheWorld ASB.jpg|The World Josuke ASB.jpg|Josuke Higashikata CrazyDiamond ASB.jpg|Crazy Diamond Okuyasu ASB.jpg|Okuyasu Nijimura TheHand ASB.jpg|The Hand L 5189f1a345971.jpg|Koichi Hirose L 5189f1a3831c8.jpg|Echoes Act.1 L 5189f1a3a8383.jpg|Echoes Act.2 L 5189f1a3e9e42.jpg|Echoes Act.3 Rohan_ASB.jpg|Rohan Kishibe HeavensDoor_ASB.jpg|Heaven's Door L 5189f1a43ccb0.jpg|Akira Otoishi L 518a0485f2128.jpg|Red Hot Chili Pepper Yoshikage_Kira.jpg|Yoshikage Kira Kosaku Kira ASB.png|Kosaku Kawajiri KillerQueen_ASB.jpg|Killer Queen BitesTheDust_ASB.jpg|Sheer Heart Attack Giorno_ASB.jpg|Giorno Giovanna GoldExperience_ASB.jpg|Gold Experience GoldExperienceRequim_ASB.jpg|Gold Experience Requiem Buccellati_ASB.jpg|Bruno Buccellati StickyFingers_ASB.jpg|Sticky Fingers Mista_ASB.jpg|Guido Mista SexPistols_ASB.jpg|Sex Pistols Narancia_ASB.jpg|Narancia Ghirga Aerosmith_ASB.jpg|Aerosmith Diavolo_ASB.jpg|Diavolo KingCrimson_ASB.jpg|King Crimson Jolyne ASB.jpg|Jolyne Kujo StoneFree ASB.jpg|Stone Free Hermes ASB.jpg|Hermes Costello Kiss ASB.jpg|Kiss Pucci_ASB.jpg|Enrico Pucci Whitesnake_ASB.jpg|Whitesnake C-Moon_ASB.jpg|C-Moon MadeInHeaven_ASB.jpg|Made in Heaven Johnny JoestarASB.png|Johnny Joestar Johnny_ASB.jpg|Johnny Joestar & Slow Dancer Tusk_ASB.jpg|Tusk Gyro_ASB.jpg|Gyro Zeppeli Valkyrie_ASB.jpg|Gyro Zeppeli & Valkyrie Ballbreakerasb.png|Ball Breaker FunnyValentineASB.png|Funny Valentine D4C.png|Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap Gappy_ASB.jpg|Josuke Higashikata (Jojolion) Soft&Wet_ASB.jpg|Soft & Wet Trailers See Also *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All-Star Battle League *Jojo's Bizarre Adventure HD References *Official Site *Famitsu with detailed info on the game *SoWL who provided the translation for the Famitsu article *A Famitsu article detailing the four initial characters and the Demo *A Famitsu article detailing the content of a flier promoting the game *An interview with CyberConnect2 president and CEO Hiroshi Matsuyama Random gameplay videos: *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y9Eh9Sh1ZR8 (shows off everyone well except Jotaro) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g0i7zYCTVCc (people who don't know much about JoJo's) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hla-rja7GMA (weird camera angle) *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YBDrJp4L2Nc (pretty much Jotaro in training mode) Trivia *After the announcement, Japanese fans and critics complained that the sound effects in the game’s reveal trailer were soft. The sound was fixed and shown in the second trailer. *This game is currently being promoted All-Star Battle League, a fan-based tournament that is a competition created in order to promote All-Star Battle . It was announced on June 9, 2013 with the fifth trailer of the PS3 game. The event consists of all the characters announced so far, with more to come. *Along with the announcement of JoJolion's Protagonist being a playable character, the scan reveals that the first copies of the '''Standard Game and Special Edition versions will recieve a bonus content: "A memo book in the form of Hayato Kawajiri and a special code to unlock the character Yoshikage Kira. *This is the first and only game so far to have all the protagonists as playable characters. *Also, this is the first and only game so far to feature all the main Zeppeli family members. *The '''Special Edition '''was sold out in 20 minutes just after ordering was opened on Amazon. The 89th reopening of ordering was sold out in 23 seconds, and 92nd reopening was finished in 12 seconds. *CyberConnect2 president and CEO Hiroshi Matsuyama explained that JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure All-Star Battle was conceived “partly thanks to” the 2006 video game JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood.¨When that game was finished the idea of a new game involving all the parts came out. *This is the second game to have more than one Dio as playable character (Dio Brando from Part 1 and "DIO" from Part 3), Heritage for the Future had two versions of Dio as well (Dio with The World and "Shadow Dio"). It's also interesting to note that the latter involves two versions of Dio from Part 3 while ASB consists of version from different parts. *This is the first game to have main antagonists with one more playable version of themselves (Dio with his Vampire and Stand mode, Kira with his Yoshikage and awakening Kawajiri version). Category:Video Games